Jyuven
Jyuven was a ordinator for vivec during the time of the nerevarine, he was sent to find an item of power, it exploded on him and he got banished. He became a hermit and eventually met Neloth History Jyuven was an Ordinator back during the time of the False Tribunal and one day was sent on a mission to a ruin to find an artifact for the temple as it was deemed too dangerous, The ruin was dwarven in structure but had no dwarven machines,Once inside he found a faded name scraped into the stone, it read “Kzegumtharistan Main city of life extending research” he walked into the next room and came across 2 hallways, One led to the commons area and the other to the study labs. He chose to walk through the study labs and looked for any piece of technology that could be deemed dangerous. He came ac ross a stone tablet gleaming with Aetherium. Now being young and naïve he touched the tablet and a blast of energy knocked him out. He was found by a scavenger and dragged outside, he said he needed to return to Vivec city immediately.The scavenger let him go without any trouble but Jyuven did give the scavenger a bag of gold for rescuing him. After returning to Vivec city he was called to talk to Vivec about the artifact, which was a great a great honor among the Ordinators. Vivec could sense that there was something wrong with and in fear of what Jyuven might do banished him and removed his status of temple guard. He harbored a hatred for the warrior god from now on. When the tribunal fell he wasn’t that surprised and decided to travel Morrowind for many years, then when red mountain erupted he fled to Cyrodiil for a few years and eventually returned to mMrrowind sometime in the 4th era, he forged himself some makeshift armor from what materials he could find. He lived in the Ashlands for a long time until eventually attempts on his life started being made by the Morag Tong. He didn’t exactly like people coming onto what he deemed “his land” and he fled the Morag Tong until he ended up in Skyrim. He soon realized that the artifact he touched so many years ago did in fact impact him like Vivec said. He had gained an affinity for magic and was living longer than any other known Dunmer. He lived in windhelm for 10 years until a nord by the name of gjalund said he could take him to solstheim.Now he did hate nords, but he wanted to go back to a piece of his home more so he managed to put away his disdain and take the ride to solstheim. Upon making it to raven rock he was questioned by adril arano on why he wanted to come here.He replied with wanting to see his homeland, at least a bit of it. Adril tells him that this is possibly the worst piece of morrowind right now and Jyuven asked why? He proceeds to do what he can to make the life of the people of raven rock better, Giving food,coins and clothes to the poor people. After having some sujamma in the retched netch he asked Geldis Sadri if there were any other great houses on solstheim.Geldis mentioned tel mithyrn and said that there was a telvanni wizard there. Jyuven then got up and trekked across the coast to tel mithyrn. He asked Neloth if he needed any guardsmen.Neloth said that he has been getting attacked recently and was going to go look for a guardsmen but you made it easier for him. Neloth eventually taught him how to bend the will of oblivion and summon ice from his hands,He was able to further his magical abilities and was able to test them on the ash spawn that attacked Tel mithyrn. He managed to surpass Neloth’s apprentice and managed to become a wizard of House telvanni (Which is 1 rank under neloth mind you). One day Neloth was researching House dagoth and wanted to see more, He started to prepare for travelling to vvardenfell. He asked Jyuven if he would like to guard him while he excavates the ruins of House dagoth. Jyuven, wanting to return to vvardenfell excitingly said yes. It took 3 days to find a boat willing to go to vvardenfell and another 5 days just to get to the ashlands. They walked into the ruins of vivec, A disgrace to the proud dunmer race. Jyuven saw something gleaming in the distance and ran towards it. He used telekenisis to move the rubble away from the object. He found a elven-steel sword with a rough name forged into the handle, "Terra". He had heard of the legendary sword terra, It was given to the head of the ordinators in vivec and was said to be unbreakable. Neloth urged him to leave and he started going for the exit. Jyuven quickly grabbed Terra and caught up to Neloth. Neloth didn't care what Jyuven had found as he only cares about getting to the House dagoth ruins. They passed through Balmora and ald'ruhn picking up any important notes or piece of history they could carry and finally made it to the base of red mountain. Neloth had developed a spell to get us past the lava and ash, it was a magical platform that could raise them higher than the lava and it had a umbrella type top that could keep the ash off of them. They easily made it to the entrance of the main house dagoth chamber and found the skeleton of Akulakhan and more importantly the skeleton of dagoth ur. While neloth was inside Akulakhan looking at the architecture Jyuven looked at dagoth ur and sighed. He picked up his mask and waited for neloth. Neloth had found enough information for now but was going to make more return trips to salvage History from the cities. They made it back to solstheim nearly unscathed and Neloth instantly started to examine what they found. While Neloth was doing that Jyuven decided to keep Terra and use it as a reminder of his past as a ordinator. He now trains Talvas so Neloth can do his research in peace, he brings Talvas along on expeditions to dwemer ruins and teaches him how to use magic Personality He is particularly racist to species of men and very racist to species of beast as he see's them slaves and nothing more. He does show kindness to dunmer though and treats other elf races slightly higher than men and beast but still treats them like the are worse Trivia * Jyuven hates all races apart from dunmer as he viewed the other races as lesser, He doesn’t hate altmer as much as he respects their ways. * He calls any nord,orc and redguard a s’wit as he believes that by winning with pure strength is nothing compared to winning using intelligence * He’s around 300 years old thanks to the artifact and being imbued with literal magicka * He has a fascination with the “dead” races of tamriel and it often gets him close to death. * Being a member of house telvanni, he believes in their ways, such as treating argonians as nothing more than slaves and despises them more now as they invaded his homeland and destroyed it * He doesn't care for the politics of skyrim or morrowind. Category:Character Category:Elder Scrolls